


If brokenness is a form of art, I must be a poster child prodigy

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shara Lives because i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "It sucks. Feeling like the galaxy is falling apart even after winning."------(AU where pretty much everything is the same but Shara is alive)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Shara Bey & Finn, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	If brokenness is a form of art, I must be a poster child prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Neptune by Sleeping At Last

As much as Finn disliked the dark, right now sitting outside, at an ungodly hour was rhe only thing that would clear his head. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw something, sometimes it was Slips dying, sometimes it was Kylo Ren, recently it was Poe being killed in front of him. Yavin IV was peaceful, Finn could get used to sitting outside all night. 

"Nightmares?" 

Finn nearly jumped out of his skin at Shara's voice behind him. 

He turned around. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up. I-" 

Shara handed him a mug of steaming tea. "You didn't wake me. Don't worry. I get them too sometimes." She assured him, sitting beside him, he moved over to give her room.

"Glad I have them to look forward to forever." He said dryly as she sat beside him on the steps of her home. He sniffed the tea and smiled. It was the same stuff Poe had in ridiculously large quantities on D'Qar. 

"They get better. Especially if you see a mindhealer." She said, sipping her drink. He looked straight ahead and tried not to look too hopeful at her words. Apparently the relief was clear on his face because she sighed. 

"It sucks. Feeling like the galaxy is falling apart even after winning." She said and looked up at the sky. "We finally won and then came the nightmares and flashbacks. You know how it is. We had Poe on top of it all, it made it both better and worst." She chuckled and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know how that kid is a functioning adult because we had a lot of shit to deal with after that war." 

Finn smiled slightly at that. "He's functions off of caf and stupidity." He joked. Shara threw back her head and laughed, nearly spilling her tea.

"It's true. But look at who his parents are, he comes by it honestly." She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "How bad was your nightmare?" She asked, suddenly serious again. One thing Finn had quickly learned about Poe's mother was how she went from entertained to serious in a second. When Finn pointed it out to his boyfriend, Poe said Finn was the same way. Finn disagreed but inwardly he knew his boyfriend was right, it was a very soldier-like reaction.

"It wasn't as bad as they have been. But it wasn't one of the ones you sleep after having." 

She nodded. "I had those the most often, it was terrible, running on little sleep with a toddler." She shuddered. "I would've traded anything for a good nights sleep. Hell, I probably would have traded Poe for sleep at some moments."

When Finn looked concerned she shook her head quickly. "Not really, but imagine toddler Poe and being exhausted, not a good mix." Shara sighed. 

"Anyways. If you want to talk about them. I'm willing to listen." She said seriously. Finn nodded. 

They sat in silence, both of them sipping their tea and looking out into the night. 

"Most of the time they're about Poe." Finn said at last, Shara glanced and him and gave him a sad smile. 

"Most of mine are about Kes." She replied. "It means you love them. Even if it is a shitty way to be reminded."

Finn chuckled slightly in agreement before schooling his features back into a serious face. 

"It's terrible, when we were rescuing Chewie he was shot in the arm. I thought it hit his heart." Finn noticed the way Shara stiffened and he stopped explaining how he thought her son had died, it wouldn't do either of them good. "Then I realized he wasn't and now I have to relive that terror over and over again." He finished lamely. Shara nodded. 

"I thought Kes went with Rogue One. He and Cassian were best friends and so when I heard that Cassian and his team was killed..." She trailed off and shook her head vigorously, as if it would take away the memories. Finn wished it were that easy.

"It sucks." Finn finished. Shara nodded and laughed.

"It does." She agreed. She took his empty cup from him and carried it inside. When she returned she had a large book in her hands. He gave her a questioning glance which she returned with a grin as she opened the book.

"I guess this is the time I show you embarrassing holopics of Poe."


End file.
